


Hector & Rapunzel's Short Tales

by bs99



Series: Hectorpunz [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), tangled the series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Romance, hectorpunz, raptor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bs99/pseuds/bs99
Summary: After the events of Rapunzel's coronation, Hector decided to stay in Corona and live out his happily ever after until the Brotherhood calls upon him.This is a sequel to "Hector's Tangled Adventure' and a collection of Hectorpunz shorts.
Relationships: Hector & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Hector/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Hectorpunz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648438
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Boyfriend

Hector's decision of leaving the Great Tree wasn't an easy one. It was his stronghold, to drive away anyone who even comes close to the Dark Kingdom, his home. As a member of the Brotherhood, he didn't think he'd do anything else. But here he was in Corona, in the company of their Princess. Did he think he'll have to go back eventually? Yes. When? He didn't know. But until then, he chose to be with Rapunzel.

To Hector's surprise, He had settled into the kingdom nicely. The King and Queen welcomed him with open arms and gave him a job as Rapunzel’s bodyguard, upon her insistence. As his new duty, he'd be by her side constantly, everywhere she goes, with the exception of her room and the bathroom. But anywhere else, they were inseparable. Why she enjoys his company was a complete loss to Hector. Though the Princess was a joy to be around, she'd be too... affectionate at times. Her big green eyes would study him constantly and she would be unnecessarily touchy, like leaning against him or locking arms as they walked. Hector dismissed it as Rapunzel being Rapunzel.

His duty as her bodyguard wasn’t as difficult as adjusting to Corona lifestyle.

His lifestyle living in a tree was extremely different from living in a modest room in the castle. He was grateful that King Fredric gave him a smaller room than his previous one, which was gaudy, gold and massive. In the past few days, he was adjusting as well as he could. When his Bearcats weren’t by his side, he lets them roam the Kingdom, to hunt or scout for suspicious activity. If they weren’t out and about, they’re usually with Pascal, lounging wherever they please. His Rhino, on the other hand, had trouble adjusting to palace life. The stables were too small for him so he wandered the castle grounds until they built a bigger one. Every morning, His steed would chase Nigel, the King’s advisor, across the field and Hector, is always entertained.

 _'It's a good life happily ever after.'_ He thought in spite of everything.

After watching Nigel run from his Rhino, he has breakfast. Alone at a table, Hector was having a nice meal with the rest of the castle staff in the mess hall. Since he was known throughout the Kingdom as a hero and was an intimidating man by default, the staff were hesitant to approach him. It didn't help him make any friends which were fine by Hector. He preferred privacy than to mingle around with people. He tore through his bread and out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted Princess Rapunzel walking down the aisle. Every servant she'd pass would scramble to bow and curtsey with their mouths full of food. It wasn't every day a member of the royal family came down to the mess hall. With a gentle tone, Rapunzel would dismiss their greetings and apologize for disturbing them. She finally finds Hector in the corner and sits across him.

"Morning, Your Highness." Hector greeted, formally.

"Morning, Hector."

Hector casually glanced around him. Though no one was staring, it was apparent all the staff were keeping an ear out on their conversation, a bunch of nosy rats.

"So, the Day of Hearts is just around the corner and I want to invite you to the festival." She started off nervously which was unlike her.

 _'Ah yes, the Day of Hearts'_ Hector drowned internally. It's an annual celebration of the union between King Herz Der Sonne, once the ruler of Corona, and General Shampanier of Saporia, an enemy Kingdom. Their union ended their long feud between their kingdoms all caused by King's journal exposed his unrelenting love to the General of Saporia. In honour of the romantic unity, Corona commemorates each year by displaying the Journal of King Herz Der Sonne, so all those who have found true love may sign its pages. 

Hector doesn't care much for it.

"I wasn't aware I needed an invitation to be your security." He replied before taking a sip of his drink.

"No, I mean, I want to invite you as my boyfriend." 

As soon as she said that, The entire hall choked on their breakfast. Hector nearly spat out his tea. Some of the women shared giggles and shrieks as they wistfully looked at them like lovesick wives. Rapunzel's sheer bluntness regarding emotions will be the death of him.

"Your Highness!" Hector gasped, his face red.

"What?" Rapunzel asked, glancing at him and at her choking staff.

"...We should talk about this—somewhere else." He dragged her out of the room, leaving his food behind.

It was a short walk to his room. Hector practically shoved her in before anyone else could see. He didn't want any of the handmaidens to catch them. They are notorious for their sharp eyes, attentive ears, and malicious gossip.

"Sunshine, what was that?" He hissed, once he shut his door.

“I was asking you to the Day of Hearts festival with me. I mean, maybe we could write our names in the journal.” 

"Why?" Hector asked her intentions still a mystery to him.

"You're my boyfriend, aren't you?" She pointed out like she was stating a trivial matter.

Hector froze. Did she really think that? His feelings about her were...undecided. It's true they shared tender moments and he did save her from Mother Gothel but they've barely known each other! She has no idea what she’s talking about. She’s delusional!

"Actually—" He began.

"Actually?" She pressed.

"I mean that I care about you, Sunshine. I love nothing more than to serve you 'till the Brotherhood calls but you are a princess. You cannot say things like that publicly." Hector excused poorly. Being public about it was one thing but her claiming something that isn’t true is another.

"So, we're not...?" _Together?_ She whispered.

He groaned, dragging his hands across his blushing face. How can he make her understand? He did care about her but—He wasn’t—What he means is—

"I...I don't know. Let's not put a label on it." Once he said that Rapunzel’s expression shifted from shock to sadness. Her eyes started to water but she put on a brave face.

"Oh, I-I get it." Her voice nearly broke. The look on her face didn't ease his guilt. “I’m sorry to disturb you. I-I have to go, lots to prepare for the festival.” He watched her leave the room but not before spotting her forced smile. Once Rapunzel was out the door, he growled and kicked his dresser with such force the wooden peg shattered and the furniture crashed to the floor.

“Dammit.” He cursed, staring at the destroyed dresser. 

* * *

On the eve of the Day of Hearts festival, everyone could feel the tension between the Princess and her bodyguard. They noticed Rapunzel and Hector lacked the chemistry they once had. Usually, they would share private jokes and seek counsel with each other. When Rapunzel faces Royal decisions, she would always ask for his second opinion, no matter how snarky they were. But today, they were distant even though they were in the same room. As she was picking out flower arrangements for the festival, she wouldn’t strike a conversation with Hector and in return, he doesn’t acknowledge her either.

Rapunzel was at low spirits which were unacceptable in Cassandra’s opinion. So, she ambushed Hector in his room.

"I think you're the craziest son of a bitch who ever walked into Corona. I don't know what Raps sees in you." Was the first thing she said entering his room. As Hector sat on his bed, sharpening his blade, She spotted the shattered dresser and came to the conclusion he wasn’t in the best mood either.

"Good to know." Hector shrugged, still sharpening his weapon. 

"You really broke her heart, you insensitive jerk." 

"It wasn't my intention."

"You were willing to lay your life on the line for her, fight anyone who would even look at her funny and you’re scared when she calls you her boyfriend!” Cassandra accused.

“I am not scared!” He denied, rising up from his seat.

"Really? Cuz where I am standing it looks like it." She hissed while coming face to face. "Looks, Raps gets too emotionally attached for her own good and crosses a lot of boundaries no matter how good her intentions are. If this boyfriend thing freaks you out, you have to tell her."

"It's not that easy." He replied.

"Look who you're talking to! I am the last person who'd put their heart on their sleeve but I try for Rapunzel's sake." Before she left, she glanced back. "Think about it."

Upset, Cassandra made her way out the servant wing to the royal halls where Queen Arianna paced outside of her daughter’s door. She too was worried about Rapunzel’s dreary mood recently. Queen Arianna and Cassandra agreed to talk to one of them to get a better understanding of what was going on.

“Your Majesty.” Cassandra curtsied.

“What did Hector say?” Queen Arianna asked.

“Nothing much but it confirmed all the rumours. Princess Rapunzel did call him her boyfriend."

"Oh, dear." She paused, thinking about the best possible solution. “Thank you, Cassandra. I’ll talk to Rapunzel.” She dismissed her.

Queen Arianna walked into her daughter in bed with an open journal on her lap. Rapunzel was too absorbed in drawing to notice her mother stepping inside.

"Hello, dear." She greeted. Rapunzel tensed and quickly shut her journal mid-drawing. 

"Mom!" Rapunzel shrieked.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah! It's all good! Couldn't be better!" She lied.

“Are you sure?” Her mother pressed, Rapunzel’s resolve nearly crumbled. Sighing, She opened her journal and exposed a gloomy illustration of her and Hector, on a 2-page spread and a distance between them as if they were drifting away. Rapunzel sobbed as she touched the pages. 

Queen Arianna sat next to her distressed daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can talk to me, Rapunzel." 

And she did. Rapunzel aired all her laments about the incident and its aftermath, her crumbling relationship with Hector. Queen Arianna wasn’t surprised about her daughter’s feelings towards him. Her head would be in the clouds by the mere mention of Hector. What did startle her, however, was Rapunzel’s eagerness to jump into a relationship with him. 

“I-I don’t get it. We're always together. I thought—I just assumed...Doesn't he...like me?” Rapunzel asked, desperate for answers.

"No, dear, it’s not like that. Hector is so dedicated to you. But...” Queen Arianna pauses, carefully calculating what to say. “He seems like the type of guy who is guarded about matters of the heart. Not everyone is as sure and as open with their feelings as you are."

Rapunzel paused at his mother's observation. It's true Hector wasn't in-depth with emotions as she was. She would argue, Hector was allergic to emotions in general. Rapunzel's mind was so clouded with hopeless romance, she overlooked what Hector was feeling.

"What do I do?" She whispered.

"I think you should consider Hector isn't ready for that kind of commitment, dear." She brushes away her hair and places a gentle hand on her cheek. "At least not yet."

"Talk to him," Arianna advised.

Rapunzel stared at her journal with the illustration of Hector and her drifting apart before nodding.

She decided it wasn't going to end like this.

* * *

The Day of Hearts is a sickening display of red hearts, flowers, and pink. At least there were good jelly-filled pasties, even though it was shaped like hearts and cupids. Hector escorted Rapunzel into the fray of adoring Coronans. They passed by tents of merchants selling goods to poor unsuspecting couples and there were banners of hearts that wove between houses all the way to the Castle Square where the main event took place. The Book of Herz Der Sonne was displayed for all to see. Couples lined up to sign the book. Among them were The King and Queen of Corona. As they signed their names and shared a kiss, Rapunzel stared at her parents and the book wistfully.

Hector and Rapunzel's gaze met awkwardly before they both looked away.

“Rapunzel. Hector. Good morning.” Her parents approached, arms linked together.

“Your Majesties.” Hector bowed.

“Are you enjoying your first Corona festival, Hector?” King Fredric asked.

“It’s...different from where I came from but nonetheless it’s pleasant.” He answered while Rapunzel snorted, noticing his lies. She knew him so well.

Her parents gave her a strange look but didn’t bring it up. “I’m glad to hear that. I’m sure you and Rapunzel would love to join us for The Day of Hearts Dinner tonight.” Arianna suggested.

“They would?” Fredric whispered before his wife elbowed him. “Of course! Both of you should join us!” He yelped.

“Mom—” “With all due respect, Your Majesty—” Both Rapunzel and Hector argued but Queen Arianna stood tall, her smile was warm and her eyes inviting.

“We insist.” The Queen stressed kindly. It was a friendly warning if they ever saw one. They both held their peace and nodded.

“...Of course. I’d be honoured.” Hector said.

“Good! See you both tonight!” Queen Arianna waved as she pulled her husband closer and walked off to enjoy the festival.

The Day of Hearts ended on a sombre note.

* * *

For the last night of the festival, Couples occupied one of the many ballrooms within the castle for a romantic candlelight dinner. Numerous partners had a table with free food, roses and heart-shaped pastries. Accompanied by swelling music from a violin quartet, it was the perfect dinner date to end a day of love. 

Hector and Rapunzel weren’t enjoying themselves at all. Dinner with the royal family was awkward. King Fredric and Queen Arianna would be in their own world, whispering and giggling sweet nothings to each other. They didn't acknowledge them at all.

Rapunzel shoved food into her mouth, avoiding her parent’s tooth-rotting display across the table. Hector emptied his goblet, hoping he’d drown his sorrow and embarrassment with wine. They would have survived the whole ordeal but Queen Arianna let out a suppressed moan when King Fredric kissed her neck.

Hector and Rapunzel quietly choked on their food.

That was it. They give up. They had to escape before they were scarred for life.

“You wanna get out of here?” Hector hissed.

“Please,” She begged.

Slowly, they slipped away from the table. Stealthily manoeuvring towards the door, Hector stopped at the buffet table. He eyed the line of food and complimentary gift baskets for the couples. He and Rapunzel shared a look, a mischievous grin spreading across their faces.

“I am not wasting good wine and cheese.” He whispered, swiping a basket display of red wine, white cheese and bread from the buffet table. Rapunzel snickered, following his lead. She snatched 2 goblets, a candlestick and a tablecloth from a vacant table.

“We’re just borrowing these.” She justified while placing them into the basket.

“Of course.” He snorted, leading her out the door.

Queen Arianna watched them carefully as they slipped through the door, a victorious smirk graced her lips before turning back to her husband and enjoyed the rest of the night.

* * *

Once they were out in the hall, they laughed uncontrollably. She touched his arm, preventing her from falling over in a fit of giggles. Being with Hector brought out her vivacious side which was rare since she was crowned as a princess. She didn’t have time for frolicking and trivial moments like these. So whenever she can, She treasured every mischievous moment she had with him. 

Their laughter trickled into soft sneakers as they stared at each other. Rapunzel’s smile as she brushed down his arm and clasped his hand with hers. Hector swallowed when her grip tightened.

“Hector…” A hand flew to her mouth, silencing her. Hector placed a finger against his lips in a shushing motion. They listened intently until they heard footsteps approach beyond the door of Dining Area. They scrambled away as fast as they could to the exit. If they had been a second too late, Old Lady Crowley would have spotted them and given them an earful about running off like lovestruck teens.

High with adrenaline and another fit of laughter, they dashed through the castle, the basket of food in Hector’s hand. Rapunzel leads him through the corridor.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“Getting a good view.”

They ended up in the royal wing, leading up to her tower. Hector froze upon seeing her door.

“What…” She shoved him into her room before he could protest. Hector has never been in her personal quarters, a rule he follows religiously as her bodyguard. Scanning the walls full of colored paintings and decorative lanterns, he was intrigued by how much this room could be any more like Rapunzel. He spots her journal on her desk, laid open next to her crown. An illustration of her and Hector were drawn on the pages, looking miserable and drifting apart. He tightens the grip on the basket.

“C’mon! This way!” She ran across her room and pushed open her balcony doors, the wind blowing gently against her. Rapunzel twirled into the terrace, enjoying the fresh and cold air. She beckoned him to her. Cautiously stepping into the open, Hector marvelled at the sight of Corona’s beautiful night sky. The Great Tree had a view like this, minus the sparkling lights from the town below.

They laid the table cloth, stolen food and utensils on the floor. Rapunzel lit the candle while Hector grabbed the wine bottle and pulled out the cork with his teeth. With satisfying pop, he pours out the silky red liquid onto the goblets. 

"Your Highness." He presented one of the cups to Rapunzel.

“Thank you.” She accepted the goblet.

They settle on the table next to each other. They enjoyed the taste of good quality cheese and bread and the hot tingly sensation of wine as they drank it. 

“I am so happy that they’re being all cute and romantic but I draw the line when they get _touchy_!” Rapunzel laughed. It’s true, she sighs at romantic displays and hopeless devotion but anything sexual, especially involving her parents, she would shy away. It was a private moment that wasn’t meant for her eyes.

“No kidding, I could have gone my whole life without seeing that.”

Their laughter slowly faded into silence. If there was a perfect time to air all grievances, it was now. He had to make his intentions clear for Rapunzel to understand. With courage and a final swig of wine, Hector spoke first.

“Look, Rapunzel, about last time…” He began but she held up her hand to stop him. Her melancholy smile brought out a worrisome feeling from him.

"Please, let me go first.” She insisted. “I’ve been thinking about what you said and I…” She pauses, looking away from him. ”It took me a while to understand that although we care for each other, we aren't on the same page yet.” She gingerly traced the rim of her goblet, avoiding his gaze. ”I was rushing you into a relationship you're not ready for, I'm sorry."

"...I should have explained myself better. I sounded like...like _an insensitive jerk_. " He reassured her.

“Have you been talking to Cass?” Rapunzel asked.

“She might have threatened me a few times.” He laughed before gazing up, losing himself in the sea of stars. “I don’t know what we are, Sunshine, but I want us to work, whatever _'us'_ is.”

" _Us_. That sounds fine by me." She whispered. Rapunzel pecked his cheek before leaning against him. Both of them watched the stars. Maybe someday, they’ll be able to write their names in The Book of Herz Der Sonne.


	2. Parent Discourse: Fredric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Fredric questions his daughter's taste in men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter I have ever written to be honest.

The King doesn’t hate Hector per se. He is thankful for returning Rapunzel to them but he feels uneasy knowing they’re...dating? The concept of dating wasn’t foreign to him. Monarchies from all over the 7 kingdoms practice it. Times were changing after all. But King Fredric wanted at least an inkling who Hector really is. He doesn’t even know who his parents are or where he served or what background he has. It concerns Fredric to no end. However, his wife, Queen Arianna, doesn’t share his concerns. She is more understanding of their relationship.

“What does Rapunzel see in him, Arianna? Is she into bad boys? Is it a phase?” He asked that morning while they were having breakfast at the gazebo.

“Fred!” Arianna laughed. “I think there’s more to his character than being a _‘bad boy’_.”

“You’re not gonna tell me, are you?” He asked, hoping his wife would give him a hint.

“I think you should take this opportunity to talk to Rapunzel about him, see Hector through her eyes.” His wife suggested. 

He wasn’t sure he wanted to. What else was there to see? Hector was a feral man who relishes toying with his enemies for sport and likes being in the company of animals rather than people. Stabbing his omelette and shovelling them into his mouth, he contemplated Arianna’s advice.

"Mom, Dad! Morning!" Rapunzel greeted, taking her seat at the table.

“Morning dear.” Queen Arianna greeted back as she passed her a platter of bread to her. “Where's Hector?”

“Trying to stop his Rhino from trampling Nigel, again.”

“Well, _ahem_ , speaking of Hector. What is your relationship with him?" King Fredric couldn't be any blunter. Rapunzel glanced up from her breakfast, startled at his question.

"Very subtle, dear," Arianna mumbled.

"Well, We've decided to take it slow. He isn't my boyfriend but we are seeing each other." She sighed dreamily, poking at the food on her plate. 

Fredric was slightly relieved at the news. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of his daughter having a boyfriend, especially someone like Hector. She's only been with them for a year and he's still overprotective towards her, he wasn't sure if he'll ever stop being paranoid.

"Tell us more about him." Arianna encouraged.

“He loves animals more than people.” She gushed proudly. "He has a sweet tooth even though he denies it."

“And how about his occupation? His parents? Where is his hometown?” Fredric pressed despite his wife’s irritated gaze trained on him.

“He doesn’t say much about where he came from or what he does for the Brotherhood but he says his mom was a baker,” Rapunzel said.

Fredric grumbled. Hector wasn’t as interesting as he thought. He has no animosity with him being commoner but it would have been good for them if he had at least background experience with nobility. If their relationship would go further—Fredric nearly dented his silverware at the thought.

“He doesn’t seem anything special. What do you see in him?” Fredric blurted.

"Fred." His wife warned.

“I-I don’t know, there’s something about him. Sure he can be mean, coarse and unrefined but he’s sweet and kind when you get to know him.” She explained, oblivious to her father’s harsh tone.

King Fredric doesn’t press her further.

“You could do better— _Urg_!” He yelped when his wife kicked him from under the table, jolting all the loose silverware and teacups.

“What was that?” Rapunzel looked over them.

“Nothing, dear. Your father has leg pains.” Queen Arianna said.

Their breakfast was silent and eerie until Rapunzel excused herself from the table. King Fredric didn’t dare to glance at his wife’s direction, fearing a lengthy and unrelenting lecture

* * *

“Fredric, what was that?” His wife demanded once they were alone in their quarters.”We were supposed to have breakfast, not an interrogation.”

“I was taking your advice! I was getting to know Hector.” His response wasn’t adequate, it was apparent from Arianna’s strict gaze and crossed arms. “You can’t fault me for worrying about her, Arianna. She could do better than _him_.” He defended.

“That’s for her to decide, not us. Like it not or not, She chose Hector.”

“But-But why? They’re complete opposites!” He exclaimed.

“That sounds familiar.” Arianna rolled her eyes. When they were introduced to each other, She and Fredric couldn’t be anymore incompatible. They had a rough start in their relationship that they nearly fell apart. But with good communication and understanding, they triumphed. 

“ _We_ were different. Sure we liked diverse things but we loved each other. ” King Fredric justified.

“Exactly, we saw past our differences and learned to fall in love. Rapunzel and Hector are exactly that. She is adventurous and cheerful while Hector is reserved and grumpy. They can’t be any more different but they still care about each other.”

Fredric couldn’t deny Hector’s devotion to his daughter. He’s protected her from dangers great and small. Hector would never leave her side and assist her in any way he could. He goes above and beyond the call of duty but most importantly, he makes her happy.

King Fredric slumped on their bed, face buried in his hands. Arianna sat next to him and placed a comforting touch on his neck. From his perspective as a father, protecting his family was his priority and he already failed once before. The thought of Rapunzel getting hurt or taken by any means, frightened him.

“You really think they're serious?” He whispered. If Arianna was completely honest, she wasn’t sure.

“Time will tell, Fred. But If they’re willing to work on it, then yes.”

“As long as she’s happy.” He whispered. King Fredric lifted his head and caught his wife’s beautiful smile. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He enveloped her in an embrace.

He might not understand it but he was willing to recognize Rapunzel and Hector’s relationship could work. And if he ever hurt her, there was always the executioner’s block.


	3. Soup for the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit Old Corona and meet new and old friends.

For the first time, Rapunzel was going to visit Old Corona. It was one of the few Princess duties where she can leave the safety of the castle to see and tend to her people. Sure, Rapunzel could explore the capital during festivals and royal gatherings but she was never allowed beyond that, to the villages. She was thrilled to finally venture to the strange little farmland of Old Corona, that’s been going through a lot of renovation recently due to mysterious circumstances. And as a Princess, she’ll be there to investigate and to boost morale.

Rapunzel stepped out of the castle and saw Cassandra, who was wearing a tunic, legging and boots, and her horse Fidella, waiting for her. She giggled with anticipation, grasping the strap of her blue-green bag. Before she could even take her first step, Nigel blocked her path.

“Your Highness.” The King’s advisor bowed.

“Oh, Morning, Nigel.” She said politely. Rapunzel was indifferent to Nigel despite his posh behavior. He gives good counsel to her father and assists with Corona’s dilemmas like trading with different kingdoms and politics but more often than not he was, in Hector’s words, ‘A stick-in-the-mud’ and ‘Stickler’. He wasn’t wrong. 

With Nigel’s condescending look, Rapunzel knew what was coming next.

“Princess, As Royal Advisor, I think it’s best if you didn’t journey to Old Corona.” He advised.

“Nigel, we’ve been looking forward to this trip for days. I don’t want to disappoint them.” Rapunzel reasoned.

“I’m sure they’ll understand the safety of their princess is more important than whatever they’re doing,” Nigel said. Cassandra, from the bottom of the steps, rolled her eyes before mimicking Nigel’s snotty tone. Rapunzel suppressed a smile before turning to the King’s advisor.

“I understand, Nigel but dad said I can go, as long as I stay within the walls. And I won’t be alone, Cass and Hector will be with me.”

Nigel paled at the mention of Hector. If he was with her, then his wild beast is not far behind. And on cue, the earth trembled at their feet. They saw Hector, rampaging on his Rhino. Nigel shrieked upon seeing the mighty beast tearing through the castle courtyard and hastily fled behind Rapunzel. Hector and his Rhino stopped before them and snorted at Nigel’s fear while Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

“Morning, Stickler.” Hector greeted, grinning from ear to ear.

“M-morning, Sir H-Hector.” Nigel squeaked, eyes trained on the exceedingly intimidating Rhino.

“What’s the hold-up? Can’t you see Her Highness is very busy?” Hector pointed out.

“W-Well, you see— **_EKK_ **!” Nigel cowered when Hector’s Rhino roared and huffed like he was about to charge. 

“You wanna try that again, Stickler?” Hector pressed.

“I was just wishing the Princess safe travels to Old Corona!” Nigel cried.

“Good. Now, scram!” He ordered and for good measure, his Rhino growled at him. Nigel, near tears, fled back into the castle, tail between his legs. Cassandra let out a hefty laugh while Rapunzel giggled though she felt a little guilty for scaring poor Nigel.

“That wasn’t very nice, Hector,” Rapunzel said, making her way down the steps. 

“No, it wasn’t but it was funny.” He commented.

“But still, My hero.” She fake swooned.

“Your chariot awaits, Your Highness.” He grins, holding his hand out to Rapunzel. She took it without hesitation. With a powerful tug, Hector hoisted her up to his Rhino. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him. The fur in his cloak tickled her nose.

Hector pats his Rhino gently before they bolted towards the exit, leaving Cassandra in the dust. 

“Don’t mind me, I’ll just be here, with Fidella,” Cassandra muttered before racing after them.

* * *

“So, this is Old Corona. It’s so peaceful!” 

It was a small village, mostly surrounded by crops and trees. Rapunzel sighed at the beauty of the land. Cassandra and Hector weren’t sure if they were seeing the same thing.

“It’s a dump,” Hector commented, seeing houses wrecked and cindered. “What kind of chaos happened here?”

“It looks like something exploded,” Cassandra muttered. 

They rode further into the village and spotted locals doing their part to repair their broken homes. And leading them was Quirin, Hector’s old friend and appointed representative of Old Corona.

“Your Highness, Lady Cassandra, Welcome.” Quirin greeted them before addressing Hector. “And It’s good to see you again, Hector.”

“What happened here?” Rapunzel asked, sliding off the Rhino. 

“Oh, this? Nothing out of the ordinary.” Quirin pointed at the destruction behind him. “We’re used to it. My son is a...gifted alchemist. Ah and here he is!”

He tugged at the boy who passed by with scrolls and books in his arms. “This is Varian, my son.”

Hector’s brow rose at the child before him. The boy hardly resembled his father, other than his hair color but had an odd strip of blue in his bangs. The boy was lean, short, and bashful. He hid behind his scroll, unable to meet their gaze. _‘Must have got that from his mother’_ Hector dismissed.

“H-hello!” Varian stuttered.

“So, this is your son? I remember when you caused a lot more trouble at his age.”

Varian was startled as Hector addressed his father with such familiarity. He stared up at this father and then at Hector.

“I remember things a lot differently, Hector.” Quirin laughed. “He can be a bit of a handful but kids will be kids.”

“Kids don’t usually decimate a half a village,” Hector muttered before promptly being elbowed by Cassandra to keep his opinions to himself.

“Anything you need the Royal family we’ll cover. Now, where do we start?” Rapunzel asked, eager to help.

“Lunch, actually. The carpenters could use a good meal. Why don’t you help me, Hector, while her Highness and Lady Cassandra help with—” Quirin paused, hesitating. “Helping with my son's latest alchemy experiment.”

“You mean we get to see alchemy at work?” Rapunzel gasped while Cassandra spoke at the same time. “You mean the same alchemy that burned this place to the ground?”

Varian suddenly perked at the mention of alchemy, like he was an entirely different person. He zipped next to Rapunzel's side and started gushing.

“You won’t regret it, Your Highness! I’ve been working on this device that will revolutionize Corona’s way of life! Imagine hot running water in every home!” Varian led Rapunzel to his home while talking about his plans.

As they followed them, Cassandra turned to Hector. “Wait, you can cook?”

“I know my way around the kitchen,” Hector said, walking ahead of her.

* * *

Cassandra and Rapunzel were led to a cellar six feet below Varian’s house. There was a large angry machine attached with dozen of pipes that serpentined through the room and into the ground. They were weary to approach it but Varian reassured them it won’t explode like last time.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Princess…” Varian started, as he worked on the boiler.

“Just Rapunzel is fine, Varian.”

“O-Okay, Princess—I mean, Rapunzel, I wanna ask about you and Sir Hector…” He said carefully.

“Yes?”

“Are you a couple?” He asked, bluntly.

“I know. I don’t believe it either.” Cassandra chimed in.

“Well, technically, we’re seeing each other,” Rapunzel answered, dismissing Cassandra’s remark.

“So, you know him pretty well?”

“I’d like to think so. What do you ask?”

“I think he and my dad go way back. It’s just an observation, I mean. I wouldn’t know. My Dad…” Varian paused, a sadness came over his eyes. “He doesn’t talk about his past much.”

“Yeah, Your Dad and Hector know each other but he doesn’t tell me much either.” She spotted Varian’s concerned frown and she quickly clarified. “It’s complicated. Hector is very reserved, There are things about him that are a mystery to me. He might tell me someday but at his own time.”

“Can’t say the same for my dad,” Varian muttered before turning the last cog into place. “And there! Just a few more adjustments and we are good to go!”

“Just in time for lunch!” Rapunzel said enthusiastically but the sentiment wasn’t shared.

“Yeah, Lunch is gonna be...great.” Something in Varian’s tone didn't sit well with Rapunzel but she shrugged it. “Can you pass me that corrosive solution?”

They continued to work on his invention.

* * *

Quirin and Hector were working in the kitchen for their lunch. It was somber silence until Quirin decided to speak.

“I’ve heard you and the Princess are an item. Congratulations.” He started.

“We aren’t an...item. We’re just deciding to see each other.” Hector’s bitter response made Quirin laugh. Taking it as an insult, Hector chopped the vegetables with extreme vigor.

“I’m not mocking you, Hector. I’m happy for you.” Quirin clarified as he mixed the cauldron of soup. “You were always devoted to our mission, even before we were sent away by King Edmund. You lived and breathed in the name of the Brotherhood that you never had the time for anything else in your life. Adira and I called it an unhealthy obsession but I’m glad it’s not the case now.”

“I’m still devoted to the Brotherhood,” He declared.

“You left your post at The Great Tree to be here, to be with her. She must be a very special woman.”

Hector doesn’t disagree because it was true. Rapunzel is a wonderful and pure human being, compassionate for her good. He could write novels about how amazing she is. He still wasn’t sure why she liked him, a washed-up knight of a dying order, aimless and doubting.

“I will go back, eventually.” He deflected.

Quirin was disgruntled by his statement but said nothing about it. He passed a bowl of unpeeled onions for Hector to cut.

“I used to think I’d go back too even after I met my wife,” Quirin confessed. Hector wasn’t surprised. Aside from him, Quirin was one of King Edmund's devoted soldiers. 

“What changed?” Hector dared to ask. 

The whole house shook with a loud explosion from the other room. 

Hector’s fighter instincts kicked in while Quirin nonchalantly held the cauldron steady as if he dealt with a blast before. Varian, Cassandra, and Rapunzel came bursting through the door, their hair wild and cindered. There was a big pillowy cloud of smoke seeping from behind them. Their faces marked with ash and soot and eyes were wide as if they’ve seen horrors unlike anything of this world.

“Who knew installing boilers from underground would be this hard?” Varian laughed, masking his terror.

“But we were so close! The power of Alchemy is amazing!” Rapunzel cheered.

“Amazing!? We nearly exploded!” Cassandra yelled.

While they argue amongst themselves, Quirin leaned towards Hector and said.

“I had more important things to protect than an all-powerful rock,” Quirin whispered before walking towards his son with a rag. “You can freshen up at the washroom outback. I’ll clean up the lab.”

Hector watched them go before he mixed the cauldron one more time and tasted the soup. Nearly gagging, he coughed out the vile concoction. For a second, he forgot Quirin had always been a horrible cook. _‘Poor Child. No wonder he’s so thin.’_ Hector thought about Varian. With no time to lose, Hector quickly grabbed condiments from the shelves and vegetables off the table and tried his best to salvage Quirin’s poison stew. When Rapunzel, Cassandra, Varian, and Quirin returned from cleaning up the alchemy aftermath, the soup was delicious and savory. Varian finished his meal and no one in Old Corona believed it.


End file.
